Not Even A Tower
What is Not Even A Tower? Not Even A Tower, or NEAT '''for short, is a 25×25×25 Steeple that was added on January 2nd or January 3rd 2019 (depending on your time zone). On January 10th or January 11th, 2019, '''NEAT '''received a buff from 3 floors to 5 floors. Before the buff, it was rated as Easy. Now, it is classified as Medium. The Halloween Event 2019 made the tower much harder during the outside sections, as the dark background of the event makes it very hard to see the floor. You have to estimate your jumps and trust your gut. Tower of Killjoys utilizes '''NEAT in its tower crossing. the player must complete the first three floors under a button timer. When the player jumps towards NEAT's winpad, they are teleported to the next part of the tower. Completing NEAT does not give tower completions nor does it count towards unlocking new rings, however, it has its own badge. Location NEAT's portal is located in Ring 1's Cat Therapy Area of There is a hole in the wall covered by a picture behind a mesh of Roblox's Business Cat accessory You'll find yourself in a small alcove containing a transparent gate that leads to NEAT. Beginners Guide Starting The Steeple * 'Floor 1 (Brown) '-''' 'Just jump up to the three bricks up to Floor 2. * '''Floor 2 (Grey) '-''' 'Jump, then do a jump or horizontal wallhop. Then jump to floor 3 outside. On top of the wallhops, you can do another to skip floor 3 outside. Continuing The Steeple * '''Floor 3 (Persimmon) '-''' 'The first part of this floor consists of several outside jumps, but these can be skipped by wallhopping across earlier portions of the tower. The rest of this floor is a series of jumps that leads to the blue floor's outside area. * '''Floor 4 (Blue) '-''' 'Follow along a path outside to some turns, then a jump to a wraparound. You can skip it just by simply jumping on top of the obstacle. After the wrap, perform two more. Then, climb on top of them and jump to Floor 5! Finishing The Steeple * '''Floor 5 (Yellow) '-''' '''Once up, follow along a path to some easy jumps and one stud platforms. You can skip multiple of these jumps. Climb a ladder and do simple jumps then leap onto a platform. Climb a ladder that's against the wall and once on top of the frame, do a simple jump to victory! Music * Floors 1-5: nelward - hi Trivia * NEAT is never referred to as its full name in-game, where it is simply referred to as "N E A T", or in the badge, which is titled: "Can you even call this a tower?" * There is a game on Roblox called "The NEAT Project" in which towers are all considered as NEATs (5x smaller than what it's like in JToH right now. You can play the game here, and you can see it's wiki here. * The portal's transparency is more than 0, but is still visible to players. * Before NEAT was buffed, it had only three floors. * In Tower of Killjoys, when you go through NEAT and hit the winpad, instead of going to the winner's room saying in chat "Player has beaten Not Even a Tower in amount of time", it will teleport you right to the third floor of Tower of Killjoys. * During the Halloween Event 2019, NEAT was harder, as all of the jumps were like invisible, but you still get to see them. Gallery NEAT Portal.png|NEAT's old Portal NEAT NewPortal.png|NEAT's current Portal Kek.png|The badge obtained from beating NEAT Dannydab.jpg|NEAT before the buff NEATToKTowerCross.png|NEAT during the Tower of Killjoys steeple cross Category:Medium Category:Ring 1 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Steeples Category:JToH